Dents Are To Be Feared
by Mar-Guest
Summary: Rachel is 24 and is Harvey Dent's daughter. Though she built her life by herself, she always has a complicated relationship with her father. That day when she goes to see him, everything goes wrong. Well, not everything. Hunter, her love since they are children, comes back to her life. But not in a good time. Indeed, Joker needs her to free Dent.


I woke up early today because of this nightmare. You know, when you fall in a hole and you just freak out. Anyway. I was no longer sleepy so I decided to prepare myself and go to university. I don't like school but what else I could do. I'm not the kind of child who takes advantage of their parents' money. I don't want to waste my father's money anyhow. I've never known my mother and I really don't care about her. My father, well, it's more complicated.

I've never had a wonderful childhood. Far from it! I've made who I am myself and I think I've made a really bad job. For the moment, dad is in Arkham Asylum. No, not the Joker but Harvey Dent. Two-Face if you prefer. I've made the mistake of asking where was my mother when I was just a kid. He said with a fucking scary face, "I buried her after you were born. Never betray your father." and then "But don't worry my little heart. Daddy loves you." He hugged me so kindly which I didn't expect. I learned year after year how difficult to understand he was. One day, he becomes the best father of the world and the next day, he is totally insane.

That's why it's complicated. I hate my father but I love him so much at the same time. People like him shouldn't have children. I look at myself in the mirror and sigh.

"Another day in hell."

I tie back my black hair with a rubber band and put on black clothes. I briefly take a breakfast and check my phone. As always, no messages. I leave my studio and was about to go to university but a crazy idea came out of my mind. I want to see my dad.

Arkham Asylum is a bloody place where I always feel uncomfortable. But I need it in a way. It allows me to not blowing a fuse and killing everyone who pisses me off. I walk in the building and, of course, guards didn't wait to do a body search.

"I think you touched me enough now. Especially my butt." The security agent gives me a dirty look. "Is that supposed to impress me?" I laugh. "Come on, you can do better."

"You little..."

"Billy! Don't get in her game! And you, follow me!" I giggle and do what he orders. We walk a few minutes before he pushes me against the wall and kisses me.

"Nice to see you too Hunter." I smile.

"Long time I didn't see you, Rachel. Where the hell were you?"

"None of your business." I push him back and am starting to join my father but he takes my arm and makes me hit the wall again.

"I tried to find you, to call you. Have you move out?"

"Yes. And I've changed my phone number, changed my car which now I have to find another, changed my university even my name! Sorry Hunter but, I just don't want to be found. Now let me go, please. My father's waiting." He escorts me to a visiting room where there are video cameras and armed men. I turn to him, caress his cheek with the back of my hand and softly kiss him.

"Find a girl who really can love you. You know that I'm not good." He takes my hand and says "Let me choose for myself Rachel." and kisses me again.

I smile before entering and see my dad, sitting on a chair where his ankles, thighs, stomach, chest, forearms, and wrists are gagged with iron bracelets. First time I saw him in these conditions, I was really impressed. Things have changed. I sit in front of him, looking right into his eyes. He seems to be well but as usual, I'm not sure.

"Hi, dad." He smiles with tenderness.

"Hello, my little heart. How are you?"

"Like always dad. Between two feelings."

"A family thing"

"Yeah, I guess." A long silent takes place. We have never been really talkative. I bite my lips and look down. "And you? How are you?"

"Imprisoned?" he jokes. "I'm kind of fine little heart. Not the first time I'm here after all. Not the last too." he gives me a wink with a smile which makes me laugh a little. "Why are you here?" His question surprises me. He's right... Why?

"Honestly I don't know." I begin. "I was about to go to university and I felt like coming here. I needed a kind of check-up you know?"

"Not really Rachel."

"Well... I think I need to see you there. In a pitiable vision. To know to not going berserk." Unable to express dissatisfaction, he contents himself with addressing me a smirk which says a lot. He heavily sighs and looks around him.

"Good reason actually." I look at him sadly and was about to talk but he did the first. "Never showed weakness little heart. I didn't raise a frail woman," he says coldly.

"Raise? Really?" I sneering laugh. "Sorry to have feelings."

"Feelings... You should... no, you must know that feelings are the beginning of the end. Your mother is the perfect example." I was shocked. "What? I already told you what happened to her no? She was soiled enough by every man who came across her. Be careful little heart, you began to be like her by fucking this guardian. What's his name already?" He faints thinking. "Hunter" he clearly enunciated. "You're mother used to like to have sex with bumpkins too." I stand up from my chair and wanted to punch his face but a guard stops me before by taking my arm.

"Don't touch her!"

"Or what?" the man asks. "You're going to kill me?" he mocks

"For the moment I'm not able to put an end to your miserable life. But don't worry, I remember your face. Wait until I get out of here. Again." The guard punches the "good face" and automatically I strike his throat. Enough for him to not die. The others grab my arms and I struggle.

"Let me go!" I shout. My father tries to get out of his links. His look is really dark and I know he could have killed them all. They drag me away and order to Hunter to expel me from here. I know he heard everything. I give him a smile, not really convincing and make him understand that I don't want to talk. Before we reach the entrance Hunter takes my hand and kisses it. He affirmed me that he won't stop to search me while writing on my hand his phone number. I kiss his cheek and say him bye.

It's already 10 a.m and I don't want to go to university. In fact, I'm gonna stop. This is not my thing, no need to continue. People are just boring and unpleasant anyway. I get in my car and watch the phone number. Do I want to text him? Yes. Is it a good idea? No. I feel empty. I watch one last time Arkham's building before going where the wind takes me.

There's a park I used to go when I was little. It was such a beautiful place! Lots of games areas, a little zoo, a pizza van which sold the best pizzas of the world! Then I remember my father bringing me to an ice cream shop. Of course, when people saw us, they ran away. Not really unpleasant because we didn't need to stand in line. I have a memory of my dad, asking for my favorite ice. I said that it was vanilla and he bought me a big ice cream cone with three scoops. On the ice, there weas a whipped cream with chocolate chips and caramel coulis. I think I can say it was the best day I passed with him.

But now... Now the park is a place where junkies, prostitutes, and other jerks are reunited. The playground has been destroyed, the pizza van has no more wheels, engine and other stuff. And my ice cream shop. Now it's a sex-shop. I wish I had stayed a child. I go in a fast food where I order french fries with a burger and a coke. I hate this fucking city. I finish my food quickly and have decided it was the time to go back home.

A car is parked just in front of my door and not just a simple car. _They_ _have to_ _be_ _kidding_ _me._ I thought while hitting my wheel. I find a place, get out of my jeep and going to meet them. I open the door and place my keys in a bowl. In my living room, Harley and Joker are seated on my couch. I roll my eyes and sigh.

"What are you doing here? Thought I was clear when I said I don't want to see you again." I go to my kitchen without considering them. I come back and watch them while drinking my beer.

"I'm thirsty too" she begins.

"Don't care. Tell me why you're here or get out."

"She's not very nice Mr. J"

"I need your father."

"Not here. Look in Arkham I think you'll be luckier."

"I know where he is! I need you to get him out of it."

"Why? You're the Joker after all."

"Your father is... not really... understanding with me. Don't know why. I'm a nice guy."

"Yeah. Killing and torturing people is soooo much enjoyable." I say in a sarcastic voice.

"See honey! I love that girl! Same way of fun!"

"Love? Love?" she asked really angrily.

"You're going to help me to free your father. He's in my plan."

"You don't need me. My father is not a fool. If there's a way to escape, he'll jump at the chance. And why is he in your plan?"

"We'll kill this damn bat-boy." he laughed, proud of this stupid pun.

"Kill Batman? Really?" I deeply laugh. "You'll fail as always. As well as my father, Edward Nigma, The Penguin and all the other. You want help? Ask Bane then. The only one who succeed where all of you got cleaned out!" He grabbed my neck and put his gun on my forehead with this fucking smile on his face.

"Be a good girl. I don't need help! But if we're more than him, Batsy won't have a chance. You'll see it's gonna be so funny! This bloody Arkham will explode! And that's gonna be a fucking pleasure!" Explode Arkham?! _No, no, no!_ Hunter is in danger! I have to help him! even though it means to team with them.

"Thought you'll be more difficult to convince." he says with a tone of disappointment.

"Plan to torture me I guess."

"How did you know?" he fakes a surprise face.

"Get your hand off of me." I snap.

"Tomorrow around midnight. Don't be late little Dent. Harley!" he suddenly shouts while letting me go. "Let's go." She approaches me, kisses my cheek and hugs me.

"It's gonna be soooo funny!" She says with excitement. "See ya!"

It's really a bad idea but I have no choice. Hunter is my priority in all this mess. I must protect him ingeniously or the Joker will kill us. I don't fear him but I know what he's capable of. He can torture him day after day, a month if he's in a "good" mood. Jason Todd's face comes out of my mind. Poor guy... Death doesn't scare me. But Hunter... He has to live his life, find a wife, have children. Tomorrow... so soon. I even don't know the details except that many men and women will die. I do really need a drink.

I enter into a bar and ask the barman a whiskey while asking to let the bottle in front of me. He looks at me sorrowfully and I frown.

''What!?'' I ask aggressively.

''Nothing. You just seem...lost,'' he replies.

''Oh really?'' I sneering laugh. ''And what show you that?''

''I've learned when people want to keep the bottle, such as you, well... They pass a hard time.''

''You don't know me. I just wanna get shitfaced.'' I drink my glass, serve me another whiskey and drink it again.

''You're a tough cookie you. I like that'' he smiles while approaching me. ''Maybe I can offer you the next drink.''

''I buy the bottle so... No. Not necessary.''

''No chance with you I guess?''

''Exactly,'' I reply with a cold smile. ''Bye'' and I drink all the night.

I'm completely drunk. I was about to fall twice, or maybe three times? I laugh. I hell don't know! Where is this fucki...ng car? Damn, I have the hic...hiccups. To much drink for sure. Ah! Ther's my j..jeep. ''Now!'' I shout, then look around me. Perfect, no cops. Where are..my. Damn hiccups! Oh, there they are! Now. Find the... good one. Nope, this one for my house, my...postbox, nope... Shit! I let them fall! I try to take them but I slip. I don't move and stay sit. I try to snap out of it when I heard a familiar voice.

"Rachel? You're okay?" I watch the guy and smile from ear to ear.

"Hunnnterrrr!" I kindly try to hug him. "I'm so happy to see you."

"How many drinks did you have, hum?" he laughs. "I'll take you back home."

"I'm a big girl. Don't need... your help."

"Okay, then get up." He defies me. I can see that in his eyes and smile.

"Look!" I grab my jeep's handle. I strongly yawn which make Hunter laughs.

''Already tired?'' he mocks.

''Shut up! Don't distract me.''

He raises his arms in a sign of surrender. _Come on Rachel!_ I begin to get on my feet but one of my foot didn't follow the movement and I fall flat on my face. Of course, he bursts out laughing which makes me grumble but then, I couldn't help to laugh too. He squats next to me and offers me his hand.

"Milady?" I smile like a fucking teenager but it doesn't stop me to accept his hand. Hunter makes me stand up with kindness.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Rachel." I blush. He's the only one who can make me feel like that just by pronouncing my name. I stare his eyes and this one raises his eyebrow.

''Nothing. You're just..so handsome.'' He's surprised but his smile shows that he's amused by the situation. I kiss him which it makes him snort. He gently stops me and says:

''You're drunk Rachel. Tomorrow you'll regret it''

''No. But I'll make you think that.'' That time he frowns his eyebrows.

''What do you mean?''

"Hunter, I'm tired. Can you... Can we go? Please.'' He loudly sighs.

"Alright.. Give me the key''

I felt asleep during all the ride. I wake up in the afternoon in my bed. How did I get there anyway? I have an enormous sore head. _Remind_ _you_ _to_ _not_ _drink Rachel._ I'm... I'm in pajama? He dared! I leave my bedroom and see that Hunter was still there, watching TV. _He_ _has_ _to_ _be_ _kidding_ _me._ I come over to him and slap him. As always, he can't help himself to laugh. He already begins to piss me off.

"Good morning to you too. Sleep well?"

"You little bast.."

"Tt!" he raises his finger. "Not pretty when you swear, love." He mocks.

"Is it you who change my clothes?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure it's not Santa." I was about to slap him again but he stops me before. "Come on Rachel. It's not like I've never seen you naked." He smiles predatorily which makes me blush. He kisses me gently and looks into my eyes. "I missed those days when we were together."

I lower my head and get out of his hold. Of course, he's not the only one who wants to go back in the past. But I'm too dangerous. I know that now. Even if it is the afternoon, I began to prepare a breakfast and ask him if he is hungry. He wants to have a serious conversation, I can feel that. _Why_ _did_ _you_ _drink hum? You_ _wouldn't_ _be_ _in_ _this_ _fucking_ _situation._ I sigh and go to sit on my couch, Hunter on my heel. Next, to me, he doesn't stop to stare me as if I was some piece of art or something precious. Well, that's how I interpret his look. I wait for him to talk first but he doesn't. He takes my hand in his and put it on his chest. He caresses my cheek tenderly and his smile is filled with different feelings: happiness, sadness, and his eyes are permeated of desire. Maybe he doesn't want to talk after all. Then he takes my plate away from me and approaches his lips to mine. At the beginning, it was an innocent kiss but gradually began more fierce, more passionate. I move in spite of myself, attract by Hunter who begins to caress my body. He carefully lays down on me while placing his hands under my clothes. I wish I could stop but it was impossible. I've pushed him away so many times that now my desire needs to be satiated. I take his shirt off which make him laugh without stopping kissing me.

''Fortunately for you, no need to remove my bra this time.'' I mock knowing he had always trouble to remove it.

''What a shame'' he whispers while beginning to kiss all my body. ''I trained myself for that'' he looks upon me with a teasing smile.

''With other girls?'' I asked a little bit jealous.

''No, no. I bought a bra and trained on myself,'' he says in a sarcastic tone.

I laugh and arch my back in order to let him took off my pants more easily. This boy makes me crazy! We have minimum clothes separating us. I can feel his erection against my thigh which excites me more. I place my hand under his boxer shorts and masturbate him, slowly at first and gradually I fasten the movement. His breathing becomes louder and louder. Then he stops me and says in a hoarse tone:

"My turn to please you."

He goes down, licking my body, my nipples and grabs my breasts while still getting lower. He bites a little at my hip which he knows, weirdly, would have an effect on me. He takes off my panties and his boxer and begins to put butterfly kisses on my thighs and lower stomach. I could feel the familiar pool growing in my belly and began to pant. Lightly, his finger strokes me and I jerk, arching my back and moaning loudly.

"Oh my God Hunter..."

He inserts a finger in me, then a second and starts a slow in and out movement. His lips come back on mine and I moan in his mouth as he hits my G-spot.

"Right here..."

I breathe out. He smirks at me and I close my eyes, rolling my head back. He suddenly pulls his fingers out and he asks for a condom. I smile while opening the bedside table's drawer.

"Wanna help?" I give him a cheeky smirk.

I open the package, putting the protection on him without forgetting to caress him a little while kissing him. He places himself at my soaking entrance. He details my body to my lips and kisses me again. I wrap my arms around his neck. He enters me slowly and I sigh with contentment.

"Fuck..." I moan. He groans when he's fully in me and settles a gentle pace for me to get used to his size.

"I want more" I pant.

He giggles and kisses me passionately. He gets down my neck mixing bites and kisses. Then he kisses my jaws and behind my ear, making me moan loudly, and gradually he speeds up the pace. I lock my legs around his hips and scratch his back with my nails, making him wince a bit. I pull him even closer to me. I need to feel him everywhere. All my body is on fire and I can't seem to regulate my breathing. I kiss him, shoving my tongue in his mouth. He kisses me back with as much passion as I gave him. I can feel my end coming and I put my head on his shoulder, squeezing him in my arms.

"Oh, fucking hell I've missed these moments" I moan.

I hear Hunter chuckling next to my ear, his low vibrations sending shivers down my spine. I know he's coming to his end as well as his movements starts becoming erratic. He sneaks his hand between us and draws circles furiously, making me see stars. I moan and gasp and pant and I can't help but think that this man, who I know since we're kids, will be the death of me.

"H-Hunter... I'm close," I whisper, my body shaking.

"Me too Rachel," he agrees, panting.

"It feels _so_ good. You are the best shag of the world." I purr in his ear.

I feel him shudder with my words and he pinches my clit. I cry out and moan at the same time, and I purposely squeeze him tightly.

"Fuck Rachel. You're so damn tight," he winces.

That is all it takes for me to go overboard. I arch my back and throw my head back, closing my eyes tightly as my body goes wild. I feel Hunter groan and go still. A few seconds later he pulls out of me and rolls off of me. We both stare at the ceiling, our breathing erratic. A couple minutes after, Hunter stands up and goes to the bathroom to dispose of the condom. He comes back, lies on the bed and takes me in his arms. His breathing is loud as much as mine. He kisses my forehead and holds me tightly. I fall asleep in this position, my smile still on my face.

I emerge next to Hunter who's still asleep. His hair is ruffled which makes him totally handsome. He holds me in his arms like he's scared that I would run away. I try to get away in order to prepare something to eat but he wakes up too. Damn, I love his green eyes! We smile at each other and I whisper a hello.

"Where did you intend to go?"

"I wanted to prepare something to eat. I need to recover my strength."

"Hum... good answer." he murmurs and kisses me. "Thing is, I don't want you to go out of my arms. Actually, I have some ideas in mind." he caresses my cheek with his finger and begins to kiss me again but this time more passionate.

"Interesting proposition... but I have business to do tonight. And you're going to make me late if it continues."

He mumbles and let me go. I cloth myself with his shirt and go to the kitchen. I ask him if he wants something to eat and says he'll take the same as me which means bacon and eggs. I bring our plates and some juice. He thanks me by kissing me and we begin to eat.

"What's this business you have to do by the way?"

"Hum..." I grit my teeth. "I'm going to free my father?" I declare completely unconfident.

He spits the juice out and raises one's voice: "You what?! You're kidding right?"

"No." He gives me that look. "I have no choice okay?"

"We always have the choice, Rachel." I sneer and his eyes get darker.

"You know anything Hunter." I coldly reply. "And I don't ask your permission." This time he throws his plate from the table.

"God dammit Rachel!" He stands up. "Why the hell do you want to see your father free?!"

"Because if I don't you'll die." It's my turn to get on my feet. "Be thankful I told you the truth!"

"What the hell are you talking about?! And why would I die anyway?"

"Trust me, Hunter. You don't wanna know."

"Rachel!" He gives me a warning look which makes me sigh. I sit down on my couch and put my head between my hands.

"Joker and Harley are with me."

"That's the limit!" He rolls his eyes and throws up one's hands.

"Listen! Okay, I know this is the best way to get me kill but I have to do that okay? You know the Joker! He doesn't like to hear a no."

"And I don't like to know that you are gonna be alone with that crazy jerk. I'm coming."

"What? No. Definitively no!" I say. "And I won't be alone! Harley's gonna be with us."

"Oh wow, Rachel! You convinced me now!" I always hate when he becomes sarcastic. "Not only you're with Joker but also there will be that girl who's even crazier than him!"

"Oh come on! No one can beat Joker in term of craziness."

"Sorry, but someone who follows a crazy guy like him, furthermore who falls in love with! Well, that person must have a serious problem, babe."

"All right enough!" I stand up again and go in front of him. "There's no need to have a fight. You wanna come fine but let me tell you that you should… no, you must do everything he orders us k?"

"Fine" he sighs.

"And they don't need to know that we.. we.." he raises an eyebrow, "come on I don't really understand myself what kind of relationship we have."

"So nice of you" he smirks.

"Anyway, if my father learns you slept with me..."

"And not just one time" he laughs which makes me roll my eyes.

"You'll die. If the Joker knows you're important to me, he'll use you so at the end.."

"I die. I'm beginning to understand babe."

"No way to dissuade you hum?"

"You are too much important for me Rachel. I won't let you risk your life. Well not without me." He smiles at me and kisses me. We hug each other for a moment before preparing us.

We go down the stairs and I wait for Joker and Harley. They finally arrived. In a prison car?

"What that face little Dent?" Joker comments with a smile then look to Hunter. "Who's that? Your toy?"

"He works in Arkham. Think he could be an advantage."

"In Arkham really? For how long?"

"5 years" he responds.

"And you're not dead yet? I think you're the first one who survives that long. Sure you work or take naps?" he laughs.

"Are we going to discuss or help my father?"

"You're right little Dent. Take that." He throws security guard clothes. "Put that. And you, I guess they'll just recognize the lazy guy!"

"I'm not..." he begins but I stop him, giving him a warning look.

"Good dog" he patted him.

We jump in the car and Harley was behind, chained. She brightly smiles.

"How are ya?! I would like to hug you but see", she tends her wrist to show me her handcuffs, "I can't really for the moment. Who is that cutie guy puddin'?

"An extra. He works in Arkham."

"Why would he help us then?" Joker stops abruptly the car and then point a gun to Hunter. "Answer her question."

Oh gosh, problems already begin.

"He..." Joker points another gun but this to me.

"Didn't ask you little Dent." he turns his head to Hunter and makes him understand to answer.

"For money."

"How much?"

"1 million."

Joker seems to think and immediately laughs. Harley who doesn't understand anything of what's happening follows him and laughs too. I roll my eyes and look Hunter. He doesn't want to show me but I know he's scared by the green hair jerk. I smile to make him know that everything will be alright. Normally.

Finally, the two lovers stop laughing and Joker starts up the car and drives to Arkham. He stops few meters before the asylum and changes his place with Hunter. I stay in the trunk with Harley and Joker joins us. How I hate this bloody smile on his face. Harley wants to kiss him but her chains prevent her which make him laugh. I don't know what she finds in him. He chains and gags both of us and orders to Hunter to do it on him. Of course, he keeps the key in a hiding place to be sure the guards won't find it.

We arrive at the first entrance. Now the serious things can begin. Even though I can't see anything of what's going on, I know Hunter has to pass the gate where, usually, it's Arnold who opens it. I come so much time that I know everything by heart.

"Thanks, Arnold." I hear Hunter. "And hello to your family!" I smile. Arnold has always been a kind guy and from what I've heard when I was with Hunter, they arrived in Arkham at the same time and began to be friends since.

It's a chance that it was Arnold and not another guard. Hunter is not supposed to bring prisoners. It's the work of others. Anyway, the car goes in direction of the second security post. This is where they gonna check the car.

The car stops again and I hear some voices. Suddenly, they open the door and are shocked that Joker and Harley are really in the car. They don't even pay attention to me. One of them asks why it isn't Batman who brings them.

"He will come later. Killer Croc has been seen in the northern sewers."

As stupid as they seem, they believe him. As if Batman would let Joker goes alone in Arkham even though is chained. They check briefly the car and let us in. Joker opens his chain, then frees Harley and me.

"Let's the show begins" he laughs. Harley gives guns to me and Joker. We are waiting till the car stops, again, to shoot.

"I do not want any death." I say.

"It thanks to people like you and Batsy that I'm still alive" he smirks. "Harley dear! We're going to have so much fun!"

"Oh Mr. J! I'm waiting for it!" she claps letting her weapons fall. "Oops." she puts her hand on her lips.

I order them to shut up. Hunter gets out of from the prison car. I know it takes only a few seconds to go to the back but it is the must long seconds I've never felt. One mistake and those guys won't hesitate to shoot. I deeply breathe, my eyes are closed. Then everything begins. The first gunshot is from Joker who kills a fat one.

"What the hell?!"

"Appreciate this little Dent!" he shouts killing others with Harley. "It's only the beginning." he deeply smiles.

His words echo in my mind. There are already 10 deaths and he won't stop killing. I don't care if I go to prison. But what about Hunter? For now, he is only the guy who did his job. Well, a part of his job.

"Hunter!" I shout. He approaches me, a little bit worried. "I'm sorry."

He frowns and begins to say "For wh..."

I hit him on the head. Enough to make him collapse.

"For that."

Joker was watching the scene and laughs really hard. He really begins to piss me off to always laughing like that. We continue our way to the inside of Arkham. It is the first time I entered here. And it's the first time I see lots of men armed. Not sure we'll survive. Thing is, they are still a bit afraid that Joker is here and not as a prisoner. The fuck? Why don't they shoot? All this shit would have an end. No more Joker in Gotham. But wait a minute… Where is Harley?

As soon I think of her, she suddenly appears and throws grenades. She gives us a mask which I put on my face and a gas came from the grenades. They all begin to laugh. I understand that it was the famous Joker Venom.

"If ya gotta go." he says. "Go with a smile!" he laughs.

I watch all these men die. A freaking smile on their faces. Bloody hell… All of that only for my father. Where the fuck is Batman? Maybe I should stop them as most as I can. Until he comes. Harley grabs my arm which surprises me.

"Isn't it beautiful picture love?" she smiles. She then goes toward Joker. "Pudding? Where do we go now?"

"East side!"

"Isn't he on the West Side?" I ask. Joker turns himself to look at me.

"The more dangerous are in the East. Though I've never understood why they put Penguin there." He starts to walk but I stop him again.

"But don't you think they know we're going to the East so they put him in the West?"

"Why would they kno… wait a minute..." he chokes me, a cruel smile on his face. "Are ya trying to get times little Dent?"

"What…n...no." I say painfully.

'I am NOT a fool! I am more of a crazy guy… but," he puts his gun against my temple "I don't like to be taken as an idiot." He suddenly shoots in my arms. I am about to shout but Harley puts her hand on my mouth.

"I need you alive but it's not necessary for you to be in one piece."

"I... am not..." I stop speaking when he strengthens his grip. I take his wrist and try to force him to let me go. "I didn't try to get times..." I'm sure my face goes red, I start to miss air. Joker approaches his head and whispers:

"I'm sure you don't," and he finally releases me.

I fall on the ground, massage my neck which hurts me. He immediately picks me up and pushes me violently.

"We lost enough time now! Harley!"

"Yeah puddin'?"

"Watch over Little Dent."

I roll my eyes and as usual, Harley grabs my arm like we were best friends. My plan to gain some time was a fucking failure, as always. I deeply sigh. We cross the paths of a few guards and all pass away. Why is that easy to take Arkham anyway?

We reach a cell where two armed men keep it. Surprisingly, when they see us, they just open the door. I begin to understand why Joker or my father go away easily. Harley drags me inside and it wasn't Two-Face but Penguin. I frown.

"What the hell? You didn't tell about him."

"Oh really?" Joker asks.

"The deal was my father. Not Pingui."

"Careful."

"Or what? Kill me? Be polite and wait in line like the others."

"Insolent just like your father."

"And as dangerous as him." I approach him.

We look each other in the eyes. I raise an eyebrow and smirk.

"You are nothing without your guns little boy." I proudly raise my head and look down on him. "You're wasting my time. I thought you wanted the best Joker." I say while passing in front of him. "Now could we free my father? I'm beginning to get bored and I need a pint."

"That's the way I like the Little Dent," says Harley who I give her a smile. I hear Penguin mumbling something to his new guys but I don't pay attention. I can't make us lose time, I can't fight against Joker. But I sure can make the Penguin still a prisoner. I just have to be my true self.

After this brief aside, we finally go to free my father. I'm not surprised anymore of the incompetence of the workers. Batman thinks it's the best place to put all the villains of Gotham but it's, in fact, the worst one. Maybe Joker's right. It's all because of Batman and his code of honor to not killing anybody that people like him are still alive. Without Batman, my father wouldn't be Two-Face but would be still Harvey Dent the lawyer. Batman is not better than them after all.

"Here we are! Harley! The bombs!"

She puts dynamite all over the door and shouts:

"Your door's going to explode Dent!"

We wait for the fuse to burn and then protect ourselves from the detonation. Honestly, with that much of gunpowders, I thought my father would just explode with it. I watch the smoke gradually evaporate and see my father comes outside. He cracks his necks and knuckles and moves toward us. It was an incredible scene to watch. I mean he stays focused and serious even though there was an explosion.

"You're sure dead good for making a dramatic entrance," jokes Joker while clearing the air with his hand.

"It's just a farce," begins Penguin, "he always does that to hide all of his failures against the Batman."

"Do I have to remind you who put you there?"

"You little..." Penguin runs to him in order to punch him but I stop him first by kicking him.

"No time for your bullshits!"

"And you, you're sure dead good to spoil the mood little Dent." he sighs.

"What are you doing here Rachel?"

"Oh, now the show begins!" Joker applauds.

"What do you think am I doing? Just visiting the place." I reply in a sarcastic tone.

"Rachel." He gives me a warning look.

"See, I have no time to talk with you or anybody. I didn't want to free you at first but I kinda like my life enough to not let Joker kills me." When I point him, he just says "hi" with the hand. "And it's the same case for Pingui but at least, I didn't know he was in Joker's plan. So, can we go now before I blow a fuse?"

My father watches me, not sure what to answer.

"Call me again Pingui and..."

"And you what?" my father replies.

"I say ENOUGH!" I give one of my guns to my dad and begin to walk. "I won't wait for you to get out of this bloody place. You wanted my dad? You have him. You wanted to be free? You get it! Now could you stop being childish?"

I start to leave and I know that all of them follow just after.

"I will have my revenge sooner than you think Dent."

"That's what you always say Cobblepot."

We do our way back to the beginning. Hunter will be very upset I know but it's for his own good. I can't believe we succeed that easily. Well, all these men died but come on. They were trained or at least strong enough to fight back. Lots of children won't see their dads tonight. I swallow when this thought came up from my mind. Hunter is wrong about me. I'm not a good person.

"Rachel?" I raise my head and see it's my dad.

"If you want to thank me you can let closed your mouth. There's nothing to be proud of." I say coldly. He closes his eyes while sighing.

"What's the price?" I frown. "Come on you did not that to free me."

"It's none of your business."

"Alright, little heart."

"Don't call me that, please. I'm not a little girl anymore and I won't be your little girl anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm gonna leave. I'm gonna leave all of that mess and leave Gotham forever. There's nothing here except deaths and madness." I pause and continue "Even Batman has trouble when we think about it! And what makes me crazy to realize that it's because of what you become because of him and what Joker says! He will never kill anybody and that's the reason why people like you won't stop to be jerks."

I don't let him say anything and walk faster until I see an "army" of men waiting outside.

"What the hell?"

"Aaaah" Penguin exclaims "Now the serious things begin."

He pushes me and joins them. One of the guys gives him guns and I recognize Hunter. I raise an eyebrow and he looks me, concerned and angry at the same time. I focus back to Penguin who begins to smoke his awful cigar. My father goes in front of him in order to protect me. I detail him and I catch his eye. He smiles at me which makes me frown a little. Joker joins us, really upset about the situation.

"Penguin, Penguin, Penguin... What is all about?"

"It's obvious I think. I want Dent dead!"

"Too bad because I need him alive."

"You think you can stop me?"

"I'm sure of it! Don't you see all the corpses before I free you?" he laughs and continues "don't be silly and gives Joker your toys." he says like he speaks to a child.

While they are talking, Hunter makes his way to Penguin little by little. I understand immediately what he has in mind and tells my father that we will have to be fast. Confused, he looks on what I am watching and sees Hunter.

"You bring him?" he whispers.

"He's my price dad," I confess to him.

"I see..."

"What will we do?"

"I don't litt...hm Rachel."

"Hey, you!" Penguin shouts. "Tell me if I bother you!"

"You bother us Pingui. Like always! Don't you ever stop shout like a little crying baby?"

"Hehe, I really like this face of you, little Dent." Joker laughs.

"Seriously? For god sake can't you just stop these jokes about faces or whatever which concern my father's face?"

"Yes of course but I stop with which one?"

"You're tiresome."

"EVERYBODY JUST SHUT UP! I'M THE PENGUIN AND I AM THE ONE WITH THE MOST GUNS! SO SHUT UP!"

Hunter is close to him now. My father and I are ready to act. I don't know what he's going to do but me it's obvious: immediately help Hunter.

This one shoots the two guards in the knees and takes Penguin as a hostage. He was so quick that anybody knew what to do. I begin to run to him but my father pushes me and orders me to do anything this time. He runs to the "army" and kills several gangsters. Joker and Harley follow him and Harley seems to really love her hammer.

I join them in this mess and shoots them in the arms or legs. My father succeeds to reach Hunter and takes Penguin. They watch each other a few seconds before my father lets him go. My friend joins me, takes my hand and begins to run.

"Hunter what..."

"Don't even ask Rachel. It's time to go, now!"

He's right. We have done our deal and well, my father is Two-Face after all.

"The hell were you doing with them?"

"Trynna to not getting killed love." he smiles. "They're not really the brightest men."

We reach the street, Hunter goes to the first car he sees and tries to steal it. I am on the lookout. I see one of the corrupted guards and order him to not move anymore or I shoot. He raises his hands and lets his weapon falling on the ground. I frown when he smiles. I turn myself to see what is behind them when suddenly I hear gunshots. Jaron shoots behind me. When he sees him, his face goes pale.

"I'm... I don't feel really good" I breathe with difficulty. "I..." I watch my hand which was on my chest and see lots of blood. My blood.

I begin to collapse when Jaron catches me.

"Hunt... It hurts" I whisper.

"Ssshh Rachel. I... I'm gonna save you, okay? You're gonna be alright!"

I faintly smile and put my hand on his cheek.

"I know." My eyes begin to be heavy and I can't help myself to close them.

"Rachel hold on!" He puts me in the car and quickly goes to the wheel. "There's a hospital not far from them! Just keep surviving!"

"It... hard Hun...ter"

"If you dare leave me alone I won't forgive you! Hear me?"

"I... do... I do...my best." I smile again but then spit blood out. I can't breathe anymore. It's too hard, too painful. I hear Hunter's voice but I can't get what he's saying. I am so sorry Hunter. I wish I could speak but I can't. I feel the car stops abruptly and hear few noises. Then I feel something on my skin. I push myself to open my eyes and see for the last time, Hunter. I have enough strength to place my hand on his cheek which he puts his hand on mine. I have enough strength to telling him for the last time:

"I'm sorry."


End file.
